


Work Out Routines

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [39]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames likes to keep in shape so he does a lot of workouts at home with the boys rather than go to the gym. Arthur loves it too, watching Eames work out that is ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Out Routines

Just because Eames was a dad, didn’t mean that he wanted the “dad body.”

He was around other parents enough, from Edward’s team and Briar Rose’s classes that he saw how some parents let themselves go. They were tired, they had no energy, no time with the kids. They ate poorly because they ate the sugar filled junk food their kids ate. Not all the parents looked like they let themselves go, but enough that Eames made sure his waistline didn’t get away from him. 

The little downtime he had for himself, he wanted to spend it with Arthur so he knew he couldn’t go to the gym. He made it work for him in another ways though, having a good diet with very little junk food, going for long walks with Woody and Caramel, sometimes, he and Caramel would go for a run when Arthur was watching Phillip and the older kids were at school. In fact, any time that Arthur had Phillip and the kids were at school, he would do his best to get some kind of work out done. 

But it wasn’t always possible. Arthur needed time too, to run errands, to do his own work out, to clean up so Eames came up with other ways to work out. He would put Phillip in his kangaroo pouch and have him on his back while he did some pull up’s in the garage. He would run with Phillip in his carriage and Caramel at his side, he did push up’s with Phillip on his back, finding the extra weight helped him. 

When the older kids were around, they wanted to help their father too, so Briar Rose would hang on his legs while he did pull up’s and Edward kept count, then they would switch. When he did his push up’s Briar Rose and Edward made a game for themselves, crawling under him as fast as they could before he would come down. He would lift Briar Rose up like a weight and curl her, hearing her giggle and laugh the whole time and she was good about staying still and not kicking. While Arthur held Phillip and watched his husband work out, Edward would sit on Eames’ feet and helped him do sit ups, Briar Rose encouraging him the whole time.

Arthur loved to watch Eames work out, especially with his kids. His kids didn’t get tired and they encouraged him when he looked as if he was giving up. But it was also appealing to see Eames stay in shape, look good and when he was done, Eames would go shower and Arthur would know that later on when the kids were asleep, he’d get to reap the benefits of that work out. 

When Eames finished up his latest work out, having already gone for a long walk with Woody and Caramel and doing his sets with the kids, he stood up and stretched, sweat running down his face, his shirt sticking to him as Briar Rose looked up at him and said,

“Daddy you did good!”

“Yeah?”

She nodded and hugged him and Eames laughed a little as Edward gave him a high-five before Arthur stood up and said,

“I’m going to make dinner.”

“I’ll just run up for a quick shower, I’ll be back down in a few minutes.”

“Take your time, I’m putting Phillip in his high chair.”

Eames nodded and he leaned over to kiss Arthur, smiling as Arthur brought his hand to front of his damp shirt, holding onto him for a moment. They looked at each other when they pulled back and wordlessly exchanged their desire for one and other. Eames grinned and Arthur smiled, letting him go before he took Phillip to the kitchen, Edward and Briar Rose going to play.


End file.
